Naruto's Son Original Version
by ninetailedbeast97
Summary: Naruto's son, Oturan, is now a ninja on the new team seven, but why has his demon eye changed? why is Yuki's power activating on its own? R
1. introuctions

Naruto's Son

"Bye son, remember use the shadow clone jutsu!" shouted to naruto to his son, Oturan.

"Don't let Akito Uchiha bother you!" shouted his mother Sakura, at their blonde haired son.

Oturan looked exactly like his father except for his bright green eyes and stripes of pink hair that covered one eye. He wore Naruto's old goggles and jacket, and had a short attention span. He also had Sakura's kindness and short temper. The strangest part about him was the sun shaped seal he had around his left eye, that's why Oturan let his hair hang down over his eye.

"Ok class today is the test to become shinobi." Said Sasuke, who was now teaching at the academy. "First up Uzumaki Oturan." Said Sasuke when they came out "Otie" had a headband and Sasuke had a black eye, and his voice was a little higher than usual.

At the end of the test Oturan sat outside on the swing his father had sat on years ago.

_'I can't believe it they can't come to congratulate me! Mom is busy at the hospital and dad is busy running the village as hokage.'_ Thought Otie when someone came up to him, it was Hinata and Kiba's daughter, Shizuko.

"Hi Oturan, how's your father?" she asked

"He's alright, but I wish he could have come." He said glumly

"Don't worry, you did well on the exam today, you really did."

"Th-thanks Shizuko you did well too" And he looked into her white eyes and realized… nothing because he is a moron. Then suddenly she started to try and lift up the hair covering his left eye so without knowing he fell of the swing, causing Shizuko to fall and then caught her.

"Please, don't try that I only use this eye for… powering up my ninjutsu."

"Well Oturan, you know, how about you make an exception this time?" she asked sweetly she wanted to see what the eye looked like.

"Ok I guess…" he trailed off and lifted up his hair. The eye was pure red in color and around it was a sun shaped seal. "This is the demon eye the Oni-Manako. He said covering it back up quickly, it is like a Sharingan, I can copy a jutsu from my opponent. The big difference is, I can read a jutsu and I will be able to use it or I just need to see one, also the Oni-Manako gives me double the power of a jutsu."

"Wow that is one powerful eye, and one of a kind." She said, "don't worry Oturan, I won't tell .anyone." Shizuko then gave him a high five and left.

"Hey mom I'm home!" Oturan shouted when he walked through the door.

"Quiet Oturan please I'm exhausted from working at the hospital, and I really don't need to see any new jutsus you made." She said giving him a hug.

"Aaah- Aaah- Aaah chooooooo!" Otie suddenly sneezed.

"someone's been with Shizuko too long today. Wear a coat tomorrow please. Listen to me when I speak to you Uzumaki Oturan!" she suddenly screamed because he had that look in his eye, trouble.

A/N well that's chapter1 hope you liked it! (By the way in case you didn't figure this out Oturan, is really Naruto spelled backwards and hizukko means 'Silent Child' in japanese.)


	2. bad news

Chapter 2: Some News Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the children, the ten-tailed demon and the plot. (But I might not own them very long) and I don't own the Simpsons catch phrase "Why you little!"

A/N: Ok, Yuki means snow or happiness and Ryuu means dragon

"Sakura, I'm back and I hope you made some ramen for me." Said a tired looking Naruto as he came inside around 10:30 PM.

"I did, but I threw out all this miso ramen, I think I'm allergic to it." Said Sakura "Last time I had it I had a horrible migraine, and I was throwing up, actually it's been happening for about two months now…" she trailed off

"Sakura, don't worry miso actually makes Yuki (A/N Yuki is their ten year old daughter) and Oturan choke, they hate it." He said, comforting her.

"Oh and Naruto, one more thing," said Sakura "you know how I said I've been having migraines and throwing up lately well… I'm pregnant!" she blurted out in a rush. Naruto did the manly thing, he fainted.

When he woke up he was on the couch, Sakura was upstairs sleeping.

'Three kids, great I just hope Sakura doesn't tell anyone yet that would be a disaster!' thought Naruto then thought 'I wonder will it be a boy or a girl and what demon power will he have, Oturan has the **Oni-Manako, Yuki has the Oni-Sumiyaka I wonder if he might get Oni- Kyoujaku' (A/N In order "Demon Eye," "Demon Speed," "Demon Strength".)**

** Naruto then fell asleep, he dreamed that his new child was a dragon, but had no demon power, at all. People called him the Ryuu or Dragon. Naruto woke up wet, he then realized Yuki had dumped water on him. Spluttering and red in the face he managed to scream,**

**"Yuki come down here now young lady!" a blonde haired girl wearing long pants and a tee-shirt came down the stairs "What Dad?" she asked trying not to laugh at her soaked father. **

**"You dumped water on me, AGAIN!!!!" He screamed half the windows in the house shattered.**

**"Well Mom told me to wake you up; I tried for an hour so I finally decided to soak you." She said **

**"Well, I don't think you should listen to her for about another seven months" Naruto said **

**"Dad, are you saying Mom is pregnant again?" asked Oturan who had been eavesdropping on the conversation.**

**"Uh… yeah she has been for two months." He said sheepishly **

**"Ha-ha now you can't call me your baby sister, Ote-Ote!" she exclaimed calling Oturan by the family nickname. **

**"Why you little!" screamed Oturan, and choked his little sister like Homer choking Bart, naruto finally stopped him and sent them to the academy. **

**A/N: ok I'm going to do a poll to see who you like best. Also the baby will be coming soon, so keep reading and PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review I beg of you! **


	3. character guide

Character Guide

Oturan Uzumaki: Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki's twelve year-old son. He has the Oni-Manako or Demon Eye, which gives his ninjutsu double power, but most of the secrets of this mysterious eye are still unknown. Around the eye is the eight pronged seal which glows red when the eye is active it glows blood-red.

Yuki Uzumaki: Oturan's ten-year old sister. Has **Oni-Sumiyaka or Demon Speed, Yuki can run at incredible speeds so fast she is almost invisible at times. Yuki's seal is on her left leg so she always wears long pants. **

**Shizuko Isuzu: She is the daughter of Kiba and Hinata, she has the** Byakugan** Eye, and people say she is Oturan's girlfriend. Not much else is known about her, but you will find out more later.**

**Akito Uchiha: Son of Sasuke and Ino, he has the Sharingan Eye and great skills in taijutsu, although he doesn't know too many ninjutsus. Rather mysterious, he has a birth mark on his neck that looks like Sasuke's cursed seal. It is not yet confirmed whether it is a genuine seal or not. Later in the story he is slashed by the **Orochi, the eight headed snake demon.

**Naruto Uzumaki: Forty years old he is the sixth hokage of Konoha, can go from joking around to extremely harsh. Naruto married Sakura when they were both 27; they had Oturan after a year of being married.**

** Sakura Uzumaki: Sakura is Naruto's wife, and currently works at the hospital. Her temper seems to have improved since she was a teenager. Sakura is expecting another baby in seven months, she didn't tell Naruto until two months after she became pregnant. **


	4. the teams

Chapter3: The Teams

"All right class here are your teams…" said Sasuke but Oturan tuned him out "blah blah blah blah… Team seven: Akito Uchiha, Oturan Uzumaki and Shizuko Isuzu! Team eight: Yuki Uzumaki, Azami Lee and Naoki Hyuga.

'Great, I'm stuck with the tree-boy, and the Hyuga with an attitude!' thought Yuki, groaning at her bad luck of being stuck Rock Lee's kid, _and_ the Hyuga named Thorn Flower, which fitted her perfectly! But Oturan was a little happier because Shizuko, the one girl he admired was on his team! Of course he also had that Uchiha freak with him he was going to try and steal Shizuko from him!

Later that day Otie was eating his lunch, which was a sandwich that Naruto had accidentally stuck a kunai into, when Akito came over to him.

"Oturan just to tell you, I don't want Shizuko, she's a freak." He said, this was harsh on Otie to hear this so he pulled the kunai out of his sandwich, but there was a piece of ham stuck on it so he punched the young Uchiha in the face. Akito then used a fire jutsu Oturan shot a water jutsu at Akito, extinguishing the fire.

"Nice, but I would expect more from the son of the hokage!" mocked Akito

"Alright, you asked for it," Oturan lifted up the hair from his left eye "Oni-Manako!" the seal glowed an eerie blood-red and Oturan did a shadow clone jutsu. Millions of him appeared all with glowing red seals on their left eyes.

"What is this, is it a Keki Genkai or something else? If I don't find out soon then I won't ever think again!" he said under his breath

"Now, hit with kunai in five, four, three, two, one!" commanded the real Oturan, but it didn't sound like him his voice was demonic and older sounding.

A shower of kunai fell down from the sky, Akito did the only thing he could think of, and he used his mother's mind transfer jutsu. (A/N: since it will be too confusing to say 'and Akito now possessing Oturan bolted away', when Akito possesses someone they will be referred to as he or she.) Right before He was hit with kunai He picked up his body and ran off. He then went back to his body.

"It was a tie this time Uzumaki but we are rivals!" He-er Akito shouted as he ran off.

When Oturan saw his sister, a while later, she was flirting with Akito! Being the over-protective- older- brother he was, he once again punched Akito in the face, knocking out his four front teeth.

"Oturan! I have my own life so I can talk to who ever I want, and Yuki's eyes suddenly flashed red and she disappeared. Oturan then felt a strange feeling in his left eye, he then ran off as well. In the bathroom Oturan looked into a cracked mirror his eye changed! There was a small one pronged sun-seal in the center of his demon-eye! He went outside to where Yuki had run off; there was a strange red light.

'A heat trail of course! Yuki must have accidentally activated her speed! This could be bad I think it actually activated by itself!' Oturan decided to find his sister, and get back to class.

He found her, crying at their house, he wiped away her tears and (tried to) comfort her.

"All you ever do is get in the way, I have my own life, so stop treating me like your baby sister got it!? Yuki sobbed, she then dashed upstairs to her room.

Oturan finally got her back to the academy just in time the, jonin had just arrived.

"Hey, are you three team seven?" asked Tenten

"Yeah, and what's your name?" asked Akito, rather bored.

"I'm Tenten Hyuga, and my niece, is Shizuko."

"Hey how come we got Mickey Mouse as a sensei?" Oturan asked, giving a foxy grin identical to his father's.

"Alright let's get moving, and don't call me Mickey!" Tenten commanded

So Akito and Shizuko hurried along behind her, but Oturan was moving lethargically.

XXXXXXXXX

"Let youth explode, my team, especially you Azami!" screamed Lee, making other teams stare.

'Oh no the tree has a clone, Azami's father is our sensei' thought Yuki now wishing she could give the two bushy-browed bastards each a good punch below the belt, if they even had 'them'.' Thought Yuki as her team went off.

"hey, Yuki, what's wrong it looks like you need to kill something?" asked Naoki, actually sounding concerned.

"I can't believe we got stuck with those two, Azami and his dad I mean." Said Yuki

"Yeah they seem like total freaks, no wonder he's divorced, he's an idiot!"

It seemed that Naoki was finally opening up, to Yuki.

'Well, it looks like she isn't as surly as her father Neji, looks like she can be as kind as her mother Tenten.' Thought Yuki, but she wasn't totally sure….

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter I know it's a little weird but you tell me please review, I really like to hear from you


	5. chaos

Chapter4: Chaos

Yuki, Naoki and Azami walked with Lee to a set of wooden pillars.

"Now, my youthful students, tell me about yourselves!"

"Father, I don't think, they know what youth is all about, show it to them!" Shrieked Azami

"What a good idea my son!" bellowed Lee

"Dad!"

"Azami!"

"Father!"

"Youthful tree!"

"Master of youth!"

"Young, Youthful, Little, Tree!"

"Wise, Youthful, Taijutsu Master!"

"Um, I'm sorry to break that up but… CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!?????" screamed Yuki and Naoki at the same time.   
"All right, I am Rock Lee, I love all that is youthful, I hate all that is not youthful, and my dream is to make the whole world alive with youth!"

"My name is Yukara Uzumaki, I love snow and flowers that bloom during winter, I hate when my _brother_(she said this as if the word was venom in her mouth)treats me like I can't take care of my self, and also when I have to wake up my father. My dream is to one day become a medic ninja and to make my own ice jutsus."

"My name is Naoki Hyuga, there's nothing I really like or dislike, my dream is to prove to the Hyuga clan that my Byakugan is just as powerful. They say it's weaker because of my mother." She said the furiously pointing to her light-brown Byakugans.

"I am Azami Lee, I like youth and also…" Azami started to blush now, "I a-also love you, Yukara Uzumaki! My dream is to someday marry you and…" (I'm not going to bother typing all the crap he is saying about Yuki, it would take way too long. By the way Yukara means snow blossom, I think.)

TWO HOURS LATER

"… and to finally be buried with her in the same grave!" Azami looked around and saw Yuki eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly, Naoki sleeping and Lee clapping?!

"Magnificent my son, now then give a youthful kiss to your 'Little Snow Blossom'." Said Lee giving that stupid smile.

Azami leaned in close to Yuki and kissed- never mind he never even touched her, she knocked out nine of his teeth with one punch.

MEANWHILE WITH TENTEN'S TEAM…

"I'm Tenten Hyuga, I love my husband Neji, my daughter Naoki, and my niece Shizuko, I hate Rock Lee, and my dream is to be able to find the legendary Chakra Enhancing Swords."

"I'm Shizuko Isuzu, I like- um- well I don't like being bossed around by younger people, and my dream is to-um- never mind"

"I'm Oturan and I like all ramen except miso, I hate when I get ramen shoved up my nose by my little sister, and my dream is to become hokage!"

"I'm Akito Uchiha, I don't like or dislike anything, and I have no dreams but I have an ambition, to kill my uncle, who slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan!" (Five guesses on who his uncle is!)

"…"

"Ok training starts tomorrow, there is a 63 fail rate, have fun!" said TenTen

AT THE UZUMAKI RESIDENCE

"Mom, did you ever know someone named Rock Lee?" asked Yuki

"Why do you ask, honey?" questioned Sakura

"He's my sensei…"

"WHAT!? I'M GONNA DESTROY HIM AND SASUKE, PUTTING YOU WITH THAT BUSHY-BROWED…" Sakura went in to a rant.

"His son, Azami, also said he loved me and he tried to kiss me!"

"Well Lee used to do the same to me, just ignore him, but be nice; Lee saved me hundreds of time."

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HYUGA MANSION

"Mom, can I my team train with yours today?" asked Naoki

"Ok honey; is it because of Lee, or do you want to meet Yuki's brother?" asked Tenten raising an eyebrow.

"Well, both, I guess…"

"Let's go then, come on we need to get there soon or Naruto would be mad for delaying his children."

AT THE BRIDGE

"Hey Ote-Ote, why are you here!?" screeched Yuki

"Because my team is meeting here, Snow-Brain!" mocked Oturan

"Settle down you two, or I'll have to make you settle down" said Naoki appearing with her mother.

"Oh hey Oki-chan, how are you?" asked Yuki eagerly

"I'm fine… Yukara, can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Sure what is it?" asked the Snow Blossom

Naoki muttered something to Yuki, who giggled and looked at her brother.

"Hi Uzumaki-kun, I'm Naoki, do you want to just -um- get to know each other a little better before training?" she asked excitedly

"Sure, I would love to, so want to go in the forest?" he asked a little nervously.

"Ok" and they walked into the forest together.

'Wow, so this is the same girl who everyone ignored at the academy, she seems so… different. I wonder why she really brought me here' thought Oturan

"So, Uzumaki-kun, what do you like?"

"Well, I like ramen, foxes, and my sister, when she isn't shoving food up my nose

"What about, girls, do you like anyone?"

"No, not yet, Shizuko and I are just friends. Why did you want to know?"

"So I wouldn't fell guilty for this," and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "thank you for being a friend to me, I'll never find another friend like you." She said, blushing a little.

"N-Na-Naoki, why did you just do that?" he asked surprised at her actions.

"Well, I-I guess it's because you were always nice to me at the academy, you would stop people who made fun of me, and I just need a friend who will always be there for me."

"Well, that person will be me, you can count on it." He said giving her a smile.

"Thank you, that means everything to me, Oturan." And Naoki kissed him on the cheek and they walked back, arm around the other's shoulder.

A/N: wow that was the longest chapter I ever wrote, now there are going to be some votes to help with the story

Pairings: Oturan/ Shizuko, Naoki/ Oturan, other girl/ Oturan

Yuki/ Akito, Yuki/ Azami, Yuki/ other boy

Longer or shorter chapters?

Should the teams go on a mission with each other?

Names for Sakura's baby (who will be a boy)


End file.
